<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touhou Fighter by Offliner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089975">Touhou Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner'>Offliner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter, Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прохождение файтинга за Юкари Якумо.</p><p>— Кто следующий?! — Я! — Вот это<br/>Красотка… — Ставлю на неё!<br/>— Ну что ж… — Нет-нет! Я лишь хотела<br/>Поговорить. — Со мной? О чём же?<br/>— Ты тот диктатор, о котором<br/>Я столько слышала? — Диктатор?!<br/>— Эм… Байсон, кажется? — Я Балрог!!<br/>— Так ты — не он… — Конечно, нет!<br/>— Жаль! — Почему? — Кто мне поможет,<br/>Кроме него! — А что случилось?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Супер Игра [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touhou Fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эпизод 8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                    STAGE 1</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>Кто следующий?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                            Я!</p><p>                     О д и н</p><p>                                Вот это<br/>
Красотка…</p><p>                   Д р у г о й</p><p>                Ставлю на неё!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>Ну что ж…</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>               Нет-нет! Я лишь хотела<br/>
Поговорить.</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                    Со мной? О чём же?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Ты тот диктатор, о котором<br/>
Я столько слышала?</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                                  Диктатор?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Эм… Байсон, кажется?</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                                       Я Балрог!!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Так ты — не он…</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                           Конечно, нет!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Жаль!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>          Почему?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                        Кто мне поможет,<br/>
Кроме него!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                    А что случилось?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Что, что! Злодейка появилась<br/>
Очередная. Кунгфуистка.<br/>
То покалечит, то убьёт<br/>
Кого-нибудь. Остановите<br/>
Её, пожалуйста, ребята!<br/>
Вы вроде тоже неплохие<br/>
Бойцы. Я заплачу!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                               Заплатишь?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Конечно.</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>              Сколько?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                             Ну… А сколько<br/>
Ты хочешь?</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                   Пять кусков!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                        Пять тысяч?!<br/>
Две с половиной.</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                             Пять! И деньги<br/>
Вперёд!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>             Ещё чего! А если<br/>
Ты с ней не справишься?!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                                          С девчонкой?<br/>
Я? Не смеши меня.</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                 А вдруг?!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>Да почему я с ней не справлюсь?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Не знаю. Всякое бывает.<br/>
К тому же ты простой боксёр…</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>Я чемпион в тяжёлом весе!!<br/>
Видала?! А теперь плати<br/>
Или проваливай отсюда!<br/>
Ну? Время — деньги!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                    Нет… Ты точно<br/>
Не победишь её.</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>                            Достала…</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Ты что?!</p><p>                   Б а л р о г</p><p>             Пора платить за время,<br/>
Что я потратил на тебя!</p><p>                 (после боя)</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Вот. На лечение.<br/>
                            Придётся<br/>
Искать другого чемпиона!</p><p><br/>
                    STAGE 2</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Ты та, кого зовут… <em>Юкари?</em></p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Да. Та. А как зовут тебя?</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Я Вега!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>            Тот?</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                   Какой?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                              Тот самый!<br/>
Диктатор!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                Байсон?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                              Во!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                                    Да разве<br/>
Я на него похож?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                            Не знаю.<br/>
Я не встречалась с ним.</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                                         А имя?!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и<br/>
                          ?</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Ты назвала его моим<br/>
Прекрасным именем!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                    Ошиблась.<br/>
Забыла, как его зовут.<br/>
И вспомнила твоё. Понятно?</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Неважно! <em>Я тебя искал…</em></p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Я догадалась.</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                       Нет! <em>Всю жизнь…</em><br/>
Всю жизнь я думал об одном:<br/>
Найти прекраснейшую из<br/>
Прекраснейших! <em>Тебя… Юкари.</em></p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Я… польщена. Ну, мне пора!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Постой! Куда же ты?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                  В Россию!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>Так далеко?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                     Ага! Чем дальше,<br/>
Тем лучше!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                …От меня?</p><p>                    Б ё р д и</p><p>                                   Красотка!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>Вот от кого!!</p><p>                     В е г а</p><p>                    Ах ты презренный…<br/>
Ах ты бессовестный! Бесстыжий!<br/>
Я накажу тебя!!</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                         Не надо!<br/>
Не убивай его!</p><p>                    Б ё р д и</p><p>                         Как скажешь…</p><p>                   Ю к а р и<br/>
                           <strong>!</strong></p><p>                    Б ё р д и</p><p>Покувыркаемся?</p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                            ЭКСПРЕСС<br/>
«В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ПУТЬ»!!!</p><p>                    Б ё р д и</p><p>                                             <em>ЧЕГО!?!</em></p><p>                   Ю к а р и</p><p>                                                        <strong>В последний.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Насчёт путаницы с именами. Фанаты SF, думаю, знают. Но вот объяснение для непосвящённых:</p><p>Диктатор, которого разыскивала Юкари, в западной версии SF известен как М. Байсон, а в японской — как Вега.</p><p>Боксёр на Западе известен как Балрог, а в Японии — как М. Байсон.</p><p>Нарцисс (он же Коготь) на Западе известен как Вега, а в Японии — как Балрог.</p><p>В фанфике они названы своими западными именами.</p><p>Кто как выглядит Юкари не знала.</p><p>Музыка:</p><p>Этап 1 —<br/>Street Fighter 4<br/>Drive-in at Night</p><p>Этап 3 (в будущем) —<br/>SF4<br/>Snowy Rail Yard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>